


Lazy Morning Worries

by Marf_Redux



Series: Bailed Out Verse [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, disucssion of Galra empire stupidity, mention of Keith/Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: On the way to the Blade of Marmora base Shiro and Ulaz talk
Relationships: Shiro/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Bailed Out Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359367
Kudos: 11





	Lazy Morning Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Lazy Morning Worries

“What’s bothering you,” Shiro asked his voice drifting up from where his head was against his stomach. “Come on Ulaz this is a wonderful lazy morning and we are on our way to finally meet with your Blade of Marmora so what’s wrong?”

He was so proud of Shiro breaking Zarkon’s ability to track the Black lion while the others had been off at that mall but now it meant facing the others. “I did not have permission to reveal our existence to you.”

“So you might get in trouble for that?” Shiro asked and he took a moment to just enjoy the fact that other man was concerned. He had enjoyed these last few weeks more than any other time in his life and he wasn’t sure it would endure after their meeting.

“Not only that, I bailed out of my ship,” he said seeing Shiro’s eyes widen in surprise. “It gave the enemy a chance to escape, tradition dictates that I should have flown the ship until the very end to maximize the chance of winning.” He sighed, “our motto while different is derived from the Galra one, victory or death.”

“That’s a stupid motto,” Shiro said after a moment. “If the Galra had any actual strategic sense then they’d probably be unstoppable given their numbers, resources and territory but this all or nothing nonsense just waste lives.” Shiro was thoughtful, “I mean if you hadn’t bailed out it would have been the same result your ship saving us but then you’d be gone not able to do anything else for the war effort.” The man laying on him seemed deep in thought, “The goal should be to survive to fight again when you lose, death should only be on the table when there is no other option.” Shiro smirked a bit then, “And if you hadn’t bailed out we certainly wouldn’t have been able to do everything we did last night.”

He had to admit Shiro was probably right but the Blade and the Galra Empire would not think so. It was strange to find himself agreeing so much with an alien even one he’d chosen to form an intimate relationship with. “There is another concern I have told you about the base and what it will take to approach it.” Shiro nodded, “I suspect that there may be complications if Keith comes with us relating to the things he’s hiding.”

“I know you don’t mean the fact he’s sleeping with Lance,” Shiro said with a frown on his face. “So is there something else that he’s keeping secret.” He wasn’t sure if he should tell Shiro his suspicions about the young man or not since it was not his place. “Should I just go with you in one of the pods instead of us going with Keith in the red lion?”

“No, it would be too risky with a pod the red lion is best,” he said and then sighed. “I do not think I should tell you what I suspect about Keith but I hope he will approach me about it before we go.” He could tell by Shiro’s face that he was worried but after a moment he seemed to relax. “You do not object?”

“I trust Keith and I trust you so I’m sure both of you have your reasons for keeping whatever it is to yourselves,” Shiro said. “And if it is a problem we will deal with it then.” He ran his hand against the fur on the side of him. “So now how about we put all these worries away and actually enjoy ourselves in the few days we have left before we arrive?” That was something he could readily agree to.

The End.


End file.
